


【带卡】风雪夜话

by orphalese



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese
Relationships: 带卡
Kudos: 23





	【带卡】风雪夜话

这一年的冬天格外的冷。  
  
  
一场雪后，外面被裹成了素白，地上是低低矮矮的脚印子。天色已暗，道上行人渐稀，寒风吹得路边干枯的树枝桠直打颤。昏暗的夜色中，一盏纸灯笼里的烛火闪烁，在这尚算偏僻的边境，只有这一家铺子还在做生意。这间朴素的木屋，悬挂着绳造门帘，许是天气严寒，那绳帘被冻的硬邦邦的，夜风呼呼地吹也不见丝毫摆动，店主人刚将门口的积雪扫了扫，见外面已无人烟，便将木门虚掩，开始收拾着碗筷，店内的炉火没熄，铁锅里还在骨碌的翻滚冒着热气。  
  
  
店主人正刷着碗，盘算着这一天的收入，大雪压境让来往的行商都滞留在了旅店里，他这店里的生意有些不好做，一直到这个时间还没打烊，也是盼着还能多来几个客人。正这么想着，便听见吱嘎一声——门帘掀开，老旧的木门发出响动。  
  
  
店主不禁一惊，怎么在推门之前没听见半点声响？他这门没关严，外面的一点响动都能听见。朝门口看去，便见两个身着长袍的男子推门而入，两人这袍子一白一黑，着白袍那位脸上用面罩捂得严严实实的，只露出一只眼睛。他旁边站着的那人则带着副漩涡纹样的面具，神秘得很。店主人倒也不慌，一见那白袍银发的高大男子额头上的护额，便知他们是木叶的忍者，此处正是火之国与川之国的交界，平日便常见这些出任务的忍者。  
  
  
“老板，还有丸子吗？”开口的是那戴面具的怪人，他声音有些暗哑，但可以听出是个年轻人。  
  
  
店主人也不敢怠慢，连忙过去招呼：“糯米的没有了，其他还有不少，您看要哪些？”  
  
  
“每样都来十串，剩下的三色丸子全都拿上来。”  
  
  
他旁边站着那银发男人找了个位置坐下，肩膀放松的垮塌下来，背佝着，他冲对方道：“你的人生就只剩下丸子了吗？”  
  
  
说完不待对方回答便转过头对店主道：“老板，我要一碗叉烧拉面。”  
  
  
那戴面具的将椅子拉过去，两人挨得很近，他用手肘杵了下对方：“你为什么要学那个九尾小鬼！”言语间颇有些不满。  
  
  
“我只是想吃拉面了。”那位撑着下巴，眼睛懒洋洋的半阖着，他推开离自己越来越近的脑袋，道：“还有不要总是九尾小鬼的叫，那可是未来的火影。”  
  
  
“对，还是你得意的弟子。”这位声调古怪的拐了个弯。  
  
  
“羡慕？”  
  
  
“… …我会羡慕那个小——”在对方的眼神下，他哼了声：“火影又怎么了，真打起来不定谁赢。”  
  
  
那人睁开眼皮：“赢得一定是鸣人。”  
  
  
“你就对我这么没信心！”对方恼火。  
  
  
“没信心——老板，来一盘毛豆。”  
  
  
“有菜没酒怎么行，再来一壶烧酒。”戴面具的也转头道，然后接着争辩道：“单打独斗，不带九尾，鸣人奈何不了我。”  
  
  
“哦？那你也得把写轮眼摘下来。”  
  
  
“……”  
  
  
店主正在忙活，他听着两人聊着天，只道对方都是厉害人物，这些年他也见过不少忍者，那些人多行事低调，往来匆匆，鲜少像他们这般自在闲聊的，不过说来也怪，那张桌子本是两面坐人的，这俩人偏挤到一块，椅子挨着椅子，胳膊碰着胳膊。店主往炉子里添了些柴火，水咕噜噜的沸腾出水花，他拿着竹漏挑起两注面条，下到锅里，这边在煮着面，那边说话的声音却渐渐小了，店主忍不住转过身看了去，只见那边，戴面罩的那位正翻着一本橘色封面的书，他的旁座则不时的左右撩拨对方一下，见人爱搭不理，便自讨没趣的收回手，开始摆弄起桌子上那些调料罐，按照高矮顺序给摆放得整整齐齐，像是用尺子比过似的。店主收回目光，摇了摇手里的竹漏，熏着白色蒸汽的面条泛着黄澄澄的光，水亮亮的，店主取出大口瓷碗，舀上罐里小火一直煨着的汤汁，将面条盛好，因是这晚上最后的顾客，他便将叉烧鱼板放得十足，整个碗里摆的满满的，看上极为丰盛。  
  
  
丸子和拉面是一起上的，戴面具的那位还起身帮忙接了过来，店主向他道了声谢，那人似乎有些不好意思，他旁边那人道：“你脸红个什么。”  
  
  
店主见两人言谈间甚是亲昵，便猜二人是兄弟关系，这以物遮面，许是家族之风，便是这番颇合情理的揣测，让店主见到黑发那位往旁那人嘴里塞进一个丸子，也只当是兄弟间的友爱。  
  
  
外面的风雪下得更大了，从屋里能听见外面风呼呼作响，店主将热好的酒端了过去，这寒冬里，喝点酒身子便能暖和起来。  
  
  
“老板，这酒不错啊。”  
  
  
突然听到有人说话，店主转过身，吃了一惊，这眨眼的功夫，那人脸上的面罩还戴着，只是杯子里的酒却空了。这莫非也是忍者的秘技？他这般惊叹着，老实地回道：“自家酿的酒，味有些冲，烈得很。”  
  
  
“好好好！”那黑发人一饮而尽，连叹三声，他喝的时候将面具摘了下来，借着灯光，店主这才看清他的容貌。  
  
  
那脸像是被一分为二般，左侧那半脸眉目很是清俊，修眉圆眼，鼻梁挺直，而另一侧则如同沟壑遍布，崎岖坑洼，毁得不成样子。店主连忙挪开目光，怕那人介怀此事动怒，这挥剑拿刀的忍者闹起来，他的店免不了生遭横祸。  
  
  
不敢看那黑发人，便将目光投向了他身边戴面罩的，这人看上去十分散漫，吃起东西来也细嚼慢咽，举止斯文，这刚才端上的一碗面，他每次下筷只夹上一小绺，旁边的叉烧没动。他吃得慢，吃的间隙目光还时不时飘向旁座，那店主只觉这人眼神温和的就像那白团团的水，他虽不说话，但望向那黑发人的时候，暖和得便同那炉灶内金红的炭火，只看上去，便从里热到了外。  
  
  
“卡卡西，来，多喝点。”那人没再带上面具，他笑起来的时候显得更加年轻，很是开朗：“咱们一年到头，也一起喝不了几次酒。”  
  
  
“你这人，让你请几天假跟要了你命似的。”他说着便数落起来。  
  
  
“忍者要随时待命，任何紧急情况都可能发生，哪有请假一说。”对方不慌不忙地道。  
  
  
“所以说，你为什么要待在木叶——”  
  
  
“你那套说服不了我的，我对佣兵团没兴趣，对晓更没兴趣。好了带土，难得因为任务见一次面，不要聊这些扫兴的事。”他说着替对方将酒满上。  
  
  
“一年只能见几次，掰着手指都能数清。”又是一饮而尽，那人侧过脸看着对方。  
  
  
“这就够了，天天腻在一起不会很烦吗？”那位手上动作极为熟练利落，再次满上。  
  
  
“不会！”那人凑了过去，眼睛漆黑发亮，怂恿道：“这样你我便可日日对饮，谈情——”  
  
  
“弹琴对弈。”银发男子插起碗里的叉烧一筷子堵住对方的嘴。  
  
  
他抱歉的冲店长笑了笑，店长一头雾水的点了点头，心道这兄弟二人感情是真好，爱好也风雅得很，不像那些只会舞刀弄剑的忍者，这样想来又不禁高看了他们一眼。  
  
  
安静了一会后，那戴面具的先出声道：“这次回村，你有什么打算？”  
  
  
“你说哪方面？”  
  
  
“我听说村子有人给你张罗介绍……”他停顿了下，说：“对象的事。”  
  
  
“你消息倒是灵通。”那人道。  
  
  
“……你不拒绝？”  
  
  
“为什么要拒绝？”  
  
  
“卡卡西你——”  
  
  
从店主这里看去，那戴面具的似乎是真的生气了，他拍了下桌子，那桌子狠狠地震了下，店主心里咯噔一声，心道不好，这两人可别在这打起来拆了他的店。  
  
  
好在对方很镇定，在端起碗喝完一口汤后，才不紧不慢地道：“没鼻子没眼的事，急什么？”  
  
  
“我要是不主动提起，你是不是就不打算说了。”他眼神变得冷沉，整个人也显得有丝阴郁：“你什么事都瞒着我。”  
  
  
“不是什么重要的事。”那人夹起叉烧递了过去。  
  
  
“等我收到你婚礼请帖了才叫重要的事对吗？”  
  
  
对方一口吃掉，嚼得很用力，然后把自己盘子里最后那颗丸子递给了他。  
  
  
那戴面罩的停顿了下，他没有直接吃，反而将面罩往上扯了扯，似乎在遮掩什么。  
  
  
“你吃。”、“不喜欢这个口味？”  
  
  
店主往那边侧目，好奇心人皆有之，也不知那面罩下的真容是否也是同他弟兄那般的阴阳脸，从那轮廓上看，倒是个俊朗的年轻人。  
  
  
但对方也不知是有意无意，他偏了下脑袋，正好遮住了看过来的目光，然后也是眨眼的事，他便扯下面罩，将那丸子飞速咽下。  
  
  
店主怔了怔，眼睛睁圆，倒不是因为对方的速度，而是因为那人轻悄悄地握住了戴面具那人的手，道：“不会的，要真有那么一天，应该也是和你。”  
  
  
对方嘴里的叉烧呛到了喉咙管里，发出阵阵咳嗽，他旁边那人赶紧躲开：“你可别吐我身上。”  
  
  
“——刚才的话你再说一遍。”  
  
  
“你可别吐我身上。”  
  
  
“不是这句，上一句。”  
  
  
“你真麻烦啊。”他这么说着，耷拉着的眼睛里却融着笑意。  
  
  
… …  
  
  
店主没有继续听下去，他转过身收拾起灶台，将炭火熄灭，煮面的沸水倒去，碗擦得干干净净，周围的声音也渐渐小了下来，等他干完这一切，往那桌一看，只见两人依靠在一起，正吃着同一碗面。  
  
  
那两人吃完，黑发男子便将面具戴上，他过来付了钱，再次称赞了几句这里酒菜不错，店主与他闲聊了几句，便转身取出一壶热好酒，只道：“你二人还要赶路，寒冬腊月，拿着酒暖暖身子。”  
  
  
黑发男子倒也爽快，谢过之后便接下了，他走到同伴身边，将那酒塞到对方手，说：“你拿着，外面冷。”  
  
  
他们两人向店主别过便离开了，和来时一样，那木门吱嘎一声，绳帘晃动，两人的身影便融与夜色之中。  
  
  
也到了打烊的时候了，店主走过去准备收拾桌子，却见那桌子上，留有一沓厚厚的银钱，压在那摆放的整整齐齐的调料罐之下。  
  
  
店主愣了下，无奈的笑了笑。他走到门口，掀开绳帘，借着纸灯笼微弱的光芒看了过去。夜幕笼罩着前方，那人影早已渐远无踪。  
  
  
他将灯笼摘下，准备熄灯打烊，而当手里拎着灯笼，柔和的光铺在地上的时候，他看见，雪地上那两人的脚印，挨得很近很近。  
  
  
-完结-  
  
  
2.10 土哥生贺


End file.
